You're All I Have
by DevouredxByxDarkness
Summary: A girl was born death and blind. unknowing to her destiny, and her horrible fate, she marches forward "Blind" to some, "Deaf" to others. this is her story of a world of darkness, and her struggle against it. This is OC x girl so if you don't like yuri don't read!
1. New World?

Prolouge: A New World?

"Shit!" is all I screamed as I came running down the very steep path. This is what you get for insulting a captain of the kingdom's army.

"Get back here! You little runt! How dare you insult me. I am the great and fearless Erza! Who the hell do you think you are!?" Erza yelled as she chased me with a spear in her hand.

"ha! Great my ass! You are weak! You got beat by those Fairy tail dudes from down the street!"

"And you are nothing but a rotten street rat, whom no one will miss. so it won't matter if I kill you, and better yet, I'll make you scream."

'Shit, shit shit shit! what did I just do!?'

As I continued to run, she wasn't losing any energy, but me on the other hand was getting tired fast.

As I was coming up to a big tree, it was too late. I was cornered and probably about to die!

"Hehehehe. Looks like the little rat was caught. So what do you have to say to yourself?"

"Kill me." is all I said with a defiant look.

"Your wish is my comm..….. On second thought. I have a more interesting plan for you."

My eyes widened. I know those eyes from any where. She was just like all those other bastards in the palace. The new king does nothing about it. He stays in the palace talking about earth land, while WE have to live on the streets, and starve. Us kids, or at least we act like it, were abandoned and stranded in this city to fend for our selves.

Often, the guards will come mess with us for fun, other times if they get drunk enough they rape all the girls. But not me, I know how to fight and run off fast enough to get away, although I wish I didn't.

Currently I am 11 years old. I have long crimson red hair that flows along my back to my ankles. The ends are dipped with midnight black, and it is really noticeable, which explains why I hadn't escaped the witch back there.

Like everyone else in our little FAMILY my clothes are all black ripped up pants and long sleeved shirt made by the kind old lady from down the street.

My skin is stained with mud, dirt, and blood from the daily beatings from the guards.

"So? What's your name?"

".…..."

"No response? Well that's good enough for me. You need to be taught a lesson for that big mouth of yours. How am I supposed to protect this country if you brats keep causing trouble?"

"It's you who causes trouble. We get beat, raped, and killed by you 'protectors', but you find that normal!? It is you that are hurting and harming us not the bandits, the robbers, or the terrorist."

She stared at me with a blank expression. And then shock. I can't tell why, but she bent down to my level, and patted my head. She smiled at me.

"I didn't know that that's why you all were so afraid of us. I thought….. I am truly sorry little one. Please forgive me. If I had only knew… I will fix this."

"You…"

"Enough. You are already tired, and are barley standing on your legs. You see the army has gotten corrupted by the sudden use of magic. Being able to use magic without a limit has gotten to them. To them, someone like you who can't use magic is a target. Come with me. I will have you cleaned up child. How is that?" she stated with a smile.

"Hmmmm…. I…..don't… can I trust…you?"

"Of course you can. Come let's go." she stated as she held out her hand for me."

"Thanks." I said before I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and I fell unconscious.

Again?

Why again?

In this familiar place.

That woman. With the red hair.

The tall muscular man with the midnight black hair.

They are smiling at me.

She held out her hand.

She's saying something, but I can't hear her… I never could.

the man, he's holding his hands out,

Like for a hug.

Who?

What? …..are they….

I don't know.

But I've always known.

I always will know, but I wish I didn't.

I wish I never ran into that hug.

The tears, blood, screams.

Everything…

Because I'm not normal.

I wonder why. After that.

Everything went black. Why everything is so foggy, and blurry.

I can only make out the color of people, not what they look like.

But, why?

Why? Did mommy, and daddy hate me.

They tried to kill me.

Why?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As I opened my eyes, I was in a place that was so unfamiliar to me. It was decorated in all crimson. It was lighted by candles and I was laying on something soft and comfortable. It would have been better if I didn't ache all over. I finally got the strength to sit up, but when I did I felt a huge shock of pain.

As I fell back onto the couch I heard the door knob move so I did what I trained myself to do. I pretended I was still asleep, and flipped over to my side and closed my eyes.

"Oh! So you aren't up yet are you? That's too bad. And the king invited you to come eat dinner with him."

"…"

'She brought me here? Why? I'm not normal. Why would she?'

"Come on. I know you are awake. And there are some things I need to ask you."

"What is it." I stated as I turned to face her.

When I looked at her, she looked shocked.

"You're crying?…..….. And your eyes? ….Who did that ….to you?"

"My…..eyes? M….mom…..and…..da…dad…did. They don't love us anymore."

"You poor child. Come here."

"But….."

As I tried to get up, my body still hurt, but I don't think it mattered. I ran into her arms crying. I knew who exactly this woman was. Erza Knightwalker. She was famous for her cruelness, and she loved to kill. She was ruthless to anyone, and if she didn't take pity on me, I would probably be sitting in the middle of town, where everyone could see me die a gruesome death.

"It's okay. I am here. I'll tell you this. If anyone tried to hurt you again, come and run to the palace. Run strait here, and call me, and I will protect you. Okay?"

As I looked up from her chest in which she held me to I said "Yes. thank you."

"You are welcome. So… are you still hungry?" 

"No…"

Gurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Well…. "

"Come. The king wants to meet you any way."

- after dinner-

**I was to lazy to actually write the scene. So I skipped it.**

After dinner, Erza sent me back home. I was glad I met her, but her old reputation was a little… erm, …..….. Gruesome.

She told me why she changed. she said there is another world called earthland. She met her counterpart, and when she did, she changed.

I think it is sorta cool. But the thing is, I know I don't have a counter part. Mines is dead.

It was a few weeks after I met Erza, and it was peaceful. We ran around the streets playing, and everyone in the city was happy. I was happy, until the new gaurds.

They came and killed Nino. They raped them again, and I ran. But this time I was caught.

I was taken into an alley, behind a shop, and beaten.

"You damn snitch! We will show you what happens to people like you."

"Yeah kid. You should learn how to keep your mouth shut."

"Hey. Why don't you come over here. If you can make it up to us then we won't kill yah, but you will wish we did."

After all that I was shoved into a wall. They tore all my clothes off, and kicked me.

One broke my ribs, and leg.

One of them pulled down his pants, and put it in. It hurt, and I started bleeding, but I couldn't scream, nor breath.

I passed out, because one was choking me, while the other was thrusting in and out roughly.

I woke up in the forest, naked, bloody, and broken.

I can't remember anything. But the worst of all, is that I can't see. Everything is blank, and black. Just covered in shadows. I know one think.….….…all my friends are dead, and I am too.

With the only thing I could think of, I got up and ran. I ran to the only place I could think of. The palace. But I never did make it. I had no idea where, I was going and where I was.

I fell a few times, and even fell into, what I think what was a lake. I was exhausted, tired, bloodied and bruised.

I was nearly dead, so I let my aching body lay in the water until I floated to the bottom. When I hit the bottom, I knew then that I was truly dead.

I always was. Just an empty shell, that excisted for no purpose at all. Just a punching bag, for everyone to throw rocks at. I was trash, that no one needed. No one wants a child who is deaf, nor blind. Now I am both. Wandering in a forest. Trying to survive. A child who has given up on living, and that is all that really mattered. They will all get what they want. My death. Yes my death.

As I felt my lungs could take no more I let the feeling of sleep embrace me as I closed my non-seeing eyes, and fell to death.


	2. Alive?

Chapter 1: Alive?

It has been 3 years since I died.

I was found at the bottom of the lake I had fallen in, and sent to the palace. Turns out I was in the gardens, and that the two gaurds got drunk and left me there.

I was found by a maid that went for a walk. Her scream woke up the whole house. The first one to run out was Erza. When she saw me, she was furious. She called for all the guards. When she asked who had taken the shift for the city, everyone immediately told who it was who did it. Those who did it were sentenced to death, and everyone had ran off, to escape Erza.

After Erza clamed down, she came up to my body. When she touched it, it was cold and wet. She looked horrified, but non the less, picked me up and carried me to her room.

From what I heard, I woke up a few weeks later, just before the king was about to prononce me dead, and have Erza burn my body. When she saw me, she ran and hugged me. She , as well as everyone else was crying. I don't really know why. Not till this day, but I was happy to be alive.

Right now I am 13 years old. My hair still reached to the floor, the only thing that is different are my eyes. They used to be all gray, and had life to them, but now they are a crimson red that look dull and dead.

Currently I am under Captain Erza's command. No I did not join the army, but if I don't call her that it might make her look bad. After all she is a captain. She saved my life, and had the king build everyone a house, so everyone has a place to live. They barried Nino is all I heard. He was our friend who would always bring us food and play with us. No one will really tell me what happened but I guess this will do.

Today, or now a days I am both death and blind. If that weren't bad enough, I was so scared from that day I became mute. I am afraid to speak. It hurts for some reason when I try to, and it tastes like iron, but no one will tell me why.

It is tiresome having to live a life without being able to hear someone tell you they love you. See someone smile, or tell them you love them back, but of course I would never have that kind of feelings for anyone, not even Erza.

I don't let that day bother me anymore, my main goal is to become a strong wizard, and go back home. Well…... I can't really tell you yet were I'm from, that will ruin the story silly. Just keep reading, even though I know a little girl rambling on about her life isn't interesting.

Anyways… today I am under going intense training…..again…. For the 5th time today. But you know, that's what you get when you are being trained by a monster!

"Hurry up you idiots! It shouldn't take you this long! It's only 3 times around the castle!"

{Yeah! A very, very humongeous castle!}

"Geez! Why do I have to run? I don't even know where I'm going!"

"Training is training. Besides, you are a great fighter! … Where in the hell did you get a marker and a notepad from! Keep running!"

Yeah…..so because I am mute I have to write on a notepad.

Believe me I know it probably looks horrible because I and also blind, but hey! You can't judge until it happens to you, and if it did you probably can't read, nor hear anything on this page.

"Okay. That's enough for now! You may all go inside."

' Thank god!' when I was about to leave Erza came up to me.

"Are you okay? You seemed sorta out of it today. You usually get done within a few minutes."

"Yeah….just have something on my mind."

"Hmmmmm… I see."

{FYI! No I can't really hear her. When I was little I used a form of touch to talk, although I could see at the time. Some of the kids taught it to Erza for me.}

"I'm gonna go to the forest to think okay."

"Sure. Just make sure you are back before midnight."

"Sure mom….."

"Whatever. Get going."

-in the forest-

As always I was in the cool green forest. I only came here because it smelled so wonderful. To me it was freedom. Freedom from the pity, and the stares. The looks and the glares. I get tired of it sometimes. I am not an animal so why treat me like one?

Right now I am sitting on an unfamiliar rock. It felt colder than the rest and more smooth. I guess I walked a little to far this time. Me and my day dreaming.

It's fun to explore. To feel the cool fresh grass between you fingers. To smell the fresh moss and water that splash past the lakes rocky shore. It's all I have. Just that feeling. The sense of touch and smell.

I love the feeling of nature. To be apart of it is better. The deep silence, and the moment of peace. Just wonderful. That's why I love this place. It's called the forbidden forest. No one goes in because they fear a monster in them, but I don't care. I love it here.

While I was sitting on the weird rock, I heard a loud booming voice.

"WHO DARES TRESSPASS IN MY DOMAIN. I AM THE DRAGON OF HATRED! OF GREED AND SELFISHNESS. I OF UNHAPPINESS AND LUST. I AM THE DRAGON OF THE DAMNED AND YOU WILL PAY TEN FOLD FOR YOU BAD DEED TO ME!"

"Who ar…. What do you want from me! I was here first, go find your own place to sit! And it isn't nice to lie about being a dragon."

"WHO ARE YOU TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY. YOU PETTY HUMAN, IT IS YOU WHO KILLED AND HUNTED OUR KIND IN THE OTHER WORLD, BUT NOW I COME TO THIS ONE AND I AM DISRESPECTED BY A PATHETIC LITTLE THING! RIDICULOUS! I HAVE SCARS, MORE THAN YOU CAN COUNT FRM YOU PETTY HUMANS, AND YOU DARE TO ADD ANOTHER ONE!? YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"And you act like you are the only one who has been wronged. I have suffered by human hands to. Worse than you will even know."

"OH! REALLY!? HOW!?"

"I was deaf when I was born! I was blinded by two soilders, but everyone refused to tell, I eventually figured it out, and I can no longer speak!"

"THAT TELLS WHY I HAD TO REPEAT MYSELF FOR YOU TO GET OF MY HEAD! ANYWAY I AM SAD TO HEAR THAT. I'M GLAD I MET ANOTHER LIKE US. AND IT SEEMS YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME, WHILE I AM TALKING TO YOU THROUGH TELEPTHEY."

"And it seems that you can read! So tell me what happened to you?"

"YOU SEE ABOUT 7 YEARS AGO, ON 7/7/7 ALL OF THE DRAGONS LEFT. WE ALL TRAINED OUR OWN HUMAN. THEY ARE CALLED DRAGON SLAYERS. MY TWO BROTHERS TAUGHT A BLOND BOY AND A BLACK HAIRED BOY, BUT IN THE END WERE KILLED BY THEIR DRAGON SLAYERS. OUT OF FEAR ALL THE DRAGONS ESCAPED INTO THE DRAGON REALM, AND DISSAPPEARED. I OUT OF ANGER REFUSED TO RUN AWAY, I WAS ATTACKED MULTIPLE TIME BY HUMANS, AND UNFOURTUNATLEY CAME TO THIS WORLD DUE TO MY PRIDE."

"That's sad. I never knew that someone else felt my pain. The pain of being shunned and lossing someone."

"MANY MORE SHARE THAT PAIN. BUT JUST DON'T SHOW IT CHILD. SAY! I NEVER HAD A DRAGON SLAYER BEFORE. YOU SEEM LIKE A NINCE CHILD, SO HOW ABOUT I TAKE YOU TO EARTHLAND, AND TRAIN YOU?"

"But what about Erza!?"

"THE CAPTAIN? YOU DO NOTICE THAT YOU PUT HER IN A BIND? SHE HAS TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, AND TRAIN THE MEN. SHE ALSO HAS TO PROTECT THE CITY IF IN NEED. YOU ARE TO MUCH FOR HER TO HANDLE, SO WHY NOT COME TRAIN WITH ME? THAT WAY WHEN YOU ARE OLDER YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF."

"Okay." I said as I reached my hands out only to be met with a warm scale like surface. With out time to react I grabbed on tight to whatever was in front of me, and was taken into the air at a very fast pace.

After a while I got used to the felling of the wind, and came to enjoy it. But it was short lived because I was thrown to the ground, but when I gained my senses, I noticed it was different. It smelt different.

"HERE WE ARE CHILD! EARTHLAND! WE ARE AT A DESERTED PLAIN NEAR MAGNOLIA. BE WARNED THERE IS A CLIFF TO YOUR RIGHT, AND IT GETS PRETTY COLD UP HERE SO I APOLIGIZE IN ADVANCE."

"What? You brought me to an unkown place to die? What type of dragon are you?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"I have no idea of where I am at. I am blind, so I can't walk around!"

"THAT IS NOT A PROBLEM. IN A FEW DAYS YOU WILL HAVE SOMEONE TO TAKE YOU THE TOWN TO FINGURE OUT WERE YOU ARE, AND TO LEAD YOU AROUND DURING TRAINING."

"Who is it? Is it a girl or a boy?" I asked while jumping up and down with excitement."

"YOU WILL SEE IN TIME, BUT FOR THE MEAN WHILE REST CHILD OKAY."

"Okay"

- 1 YEAR LATER-

I am currently 14. The companion, if you could call her that is actually an exceed, or whatever. She led me into a wall on the first day of training! That bitch!

She is always nagging me, and she even scared daddy! That is that idiot dragon of a father. His name is Grinko. I know wired name right.

Not that I can say anything. I am 14 years old and I still don't have a name.

OH! Did I forget to mention that. I was not given a name when I was little. Well with the not wanting me thing. Erza refused to give me one, she said it was up to me, and Grinko said I have to wait for my mate to decide, but I don't know what that is.

Anyways, currently I am in the town of Magnolia shopping for some food. Setsu {the exceed} is dragging me around to pay for the food. I have been robbed countless times but I couldn't do anything about which resulted in us going hungry for a few days, but since my training started I have found it easier to protect myself.

"Hurry up! It shouldn't take you this long! We need to hurry before Grinko gets upset and goes on a rampage!"

"I said for the millionth time I'm trying to but I still can't get used to this part of town!"

"I doesn't matter. Get used to it then! Remember the last time! Some idiots from the guild had found him, and nearly killed him. They even asked him where the other dragons were at, and we can't let that happen again."

"I know. I'm sorry, I will try." I wrote down as I looked to the ground.

"It is okay. Here you should buy this fish, and that cow for your idiot father."

"You know everyone thinks I own a farm. If they figure out that I am feeding that to him they might think I'm crazy!"

"Just don't get caught!"

"I love the way you think!"

"As do I!"

"Are we done?"

"Yes. We can go home now."

"Hey. Do you see that girl?"

"Yeah that one."

"She is so weird."

"I know. Having a talking cat bringing her to buy food, is so weird."

"As usual."

"You felt that."

"Yes. Grinko taught me how to depict on what people are saying. But I used his mind technique. Human tend to think at the exact time they speak, so I can tell what they say."

"I see. Don't let it bother you. They are just fools to not see how good you are on the inside."

"Thanks Setu."

-2nd year-

Alright. I got better on my dragon slayer skills. I mastered all of the moves. Grinko said I have to leave in another year though. I felt sad when he said that. I was going to be abandoned by my father again.

My hair still reaches the floor, but I am taller. I am 4'9 this year and 15 years-old. I am glad I have Setu and dad. They are what keep me smiling.

Today was a special day. Dad was teaching me a new move. It will help with me communicating with others. I will beable to feel the vibrations of the persons voice, but today it doesn't seem to be working out.

"Are you sure she can feel it?"

"Yes. It should have worked."

"You want me to turk?"

"She felt something."

"I can't do this! It's to hard! Can I get a break?"

"…."

"It could help you hear again."

"I will never see again! I even know that!"

"Bu…"

"ENOUGH! Stop your whining! You should never give up! Never! You haven't given up on going home? Have you?"

"No. but…"

"So? Why give up because you can't accomplish a simple skill. You can do it if you try."

"Okay!"

I tried one more time, but again it was no use, and I knew why. I couldn't because I was blind, nor could I see. You needed those to understand, and I haven't heard a human voice in a while so I can't tell what is being said.

This year was not a great one. It was one of the most hardest years I have ever had!

-LAST YEAR-

This year was the saddest. I had a few more months and dad would leave. I cried a lot that year. I was always getting into a huge fight with him, which doesn't end well.

Today, is the last day of my training and them I would have to go live on my own. I will be learning a forbidden magic, or so dad said. I already know that it has something to do with the type of dragon slayer I am.

There are several dragons. The most powerful of those of the emotions. There are elemental dragons, and emotional dragons.

The elemental ones are: Fire, metal, wind, water, ice, life, light, dark, earth, and celestrial.

The celstrial is the strongest. I heard that the celstrial dragonslayer can only be a girl. She has to be a celstrial wizrad and have the twelve zodiac keys. She is said to be the Queen of all the dragons, even of me.

The emotional dragons, are a few.

Mine is of the dark side of things. There is only 2 dragon slayers of this kind because if a human, or rather many humans be given that power it would be complete choas.

Mine is gree, hatred, lust, unhappiness, pain, betrayal, and hunger. I don't get what the other one is for.

The other is selfishness, shame, and also lust and hunger.

These are the things, or challenges we have to deal with. I don't know why, but after training with Grinko I feel a little dark inside, but no matter, just me being me. I guess it was cause I was hungy, because I only snapped once. We hadn't eaten for over 2 weeks, but some stupid berries!

Anyway, dad will teach me how to use my darkness, but said to only use it if I really need that person dead. He also said not to use it often. I seriously don't get him. He acts like a nearly 17 year old kid is supposed to understand an over a thousand old dragon.

Yeah I am 17. My birthday was a few month ago.

Right now dad is explaining what I am supposed to do if I want to my power to come out as a physical form.

He said I could choose the form. I wanted swords, but they came out as these weird purplish-blackish type flame. It looked like it was deadly. I made sure none of it touched the ground, because I really thought that I might hurt someone.

"Good. Now I think , that before I go I should tell you the truth about myself, and your new powers."

"What is it?"

"You see Sage. You know that there are a few emotional dragons I assume. But you only know of the dark ones. A few hundred years ago, there was a war between the elemental, and emotional dragons. In the end, the light emotional dragons betrayed, us dark hearted dragons, and nearly killed us. We planned to kill the queen, but called a truce.

You see, the dragonslayers of these dragons, are destined to have their hearts consumed by darkness. They will slowly, but surely turn into the definition of darkness. They will try to kill the queen, so that's why we have dragon slayers. We use them to kill the dark hearted ones.

It is unfair I know, but I choose you because I felt that you could overcome this, and I still believe it now. If you can, I want you to find the new queen and pledge you alegence to her. You will swear on my name that you will protect her and the other dragons, and if you ever break that oath, you shall be put to death immediately. This queen shall give you your name."

"But…. You said my mate would give me my name."

"I did…. But in the legend, or story perhaps… it started with the light hearted dragon slayer getting jeleous, because she fell in love with him…. That fool that I trained during that time. My love for him ran deep. I only fought to protect him, but it cost him his life."

"So…it won't be me right?"

"No….you are a girl after all."

"If you say so…"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?"

"Nothing…. Just I find this all weird. But very cute to."

"Of course…. It seems it is time for me to go….. I am sorry, I can't stay with you. Before I leave I want to give you something." he stated before he used his roar to summon something.

It smet like clothes. Knowing him it was problrably all black. He like the color black, but not that much anymore, because he seems a lot happier these days.

"I will leave you these clothes. It will symbolize you as my dragonslayer to the queen when it is time, and to others who know of our exsistance. I will give you a scale from my back, this neckalace andyour most prized procession. Your last name. since I am your father I will give you my last name.

Deremo.

It means "the dark hearted one". when the queen gives you your name I hope it is nice. I will miss you little one, and you too of course Setu."

"I will miss you as well you old fool…. I …. why! Why are you leaving?" Setu asked while bawling her eyes out.

"Because… I have too. To protect you… I can not give you the details, nor may I ever be able to, but I hope we will meet again."

"Bye father. I wish you luck."

"And I you."

"Thanks…." when I waited to feel the vibrations of his wings flapping, I felt something warm on my cheeks, and wet. I knew I was crying, but I didn't stop myself. I fell to my knees trying to scream, and call out his name, but no sound came, and I laid in that same spot the rest of the day crying, until I fell asleep. Setu ran off somewhere a while ago, so I don't know if someone was there with me.

I woke up with a starltle. I felt tired, sick ,and wearily. My body felt too cold for a normal human being, and I smelt a sweet smell, as well as a bitter sour one. The hand that woke me touched me again, and I jumped up and ran as fast as I could. I felt them running after me, but I didn't care I kept on running, until I remembered why I was laying there in the first place. I stopped immediately when I felt a huge pang in my chest, I fell to the ground again and strated crying.

I lifted me head up to what I think was the sky, and let myself cry freely. That same hand that woke me touched my shoulder again ,but this time more gently. But after a few seconds, it enveloped me in a hug. It patted my head and hugged tighter. I didn't care who this person was, just that I just lost the most precous thing in the world to me.

Family.

I knew what Grinko meant when he said he might not ever be able tell me why he left. He was going to be killed but did nothing to stop it to keep me safe. His original plan was to train me and fight and protcet me so he wouldn't die, but he decided to protect me instead.

It hurt so bad but there was nothing to be done.

While I was still crying and shaking in that persons arms, I swear that I heard for the first time. That person looked up startled, and held onto me. I heard the sadest scream in my life.

It was a roar, of pain and sadness, and I knew that it was Grinko. My father was dead, and I knew, but there was nothing to be done. He made his choice, and I made mine. I would join him someday.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep in that person's arms was:

"It's okay….…. I am here for you…. I swear on fairytail I will protect you…"

And I let sleep over take me with a look of content a baby would have with it's mother.


End file.
